


A Miami Story

by MacJackship



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CSI Miami - Freeform, Crime, Family, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Sweet, ship because theire are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacJackship/pseuds/MacJackship
Summary: ,,I wish I could tell him that I love him."Horatio gets kidnapp in frount of his Co worker Ryan who he loved for years now.Can he be saved and will Ryan love him back?
Relationships: Eric Delko/Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine/Ryan Wolfe
Kudos: 6





	A Miami Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it:) I worked hard on it and I thought of posting it for a longer time now. It is not that long.
> 
> please leave comment of how you like it.

A Miami Story 

It was a normal day in Miami. The sun was shining and everybody was happy. Eventually not everybody because in this moment a woman cried of pain. „Wake up Henry, please, we will die if we didn´t get out of the house,“ she screamed to her husband. It was to late. The house burned down completly.  
A few minutes later a red hair man entered the crime scene. He wears sunglasses and he watched around to see what was going on and eventually to find out what has happend to the building and to the victims. „Alexx what do you have for me,“ he asked the kneeling woman with dark brown hair. Alexx Woods was the pathologist of the Crime Lab. ,,Their both died because of the fire. They have burns everywhere on their bodies. I can say more when the autopsy has finished, Horatio,” she told the Lieutenant. He nodded and went of to Sergeant Frank Tripp. He works not for the CSI but he is also a family member for the team of Horatio. Frank and he are like brothers. ,, Frank what do you have for me?,” Horatio ask. ,, Nobody in the neighborhood saw something, they only hear the sirens when the fire Department came,” he told Horatio and the red haired man left to see what his team got. Eric Delko his best friend and brother in law was taking fingerprints from a piece of broken glass. Calleigh Ducain, Erics girlfriend and the longest member of the team was looking for clues whether there was a break-in, even if it was made more difficult by the rubble. Suddenly a piece of the rubble broke away and she stumbled, but Eric caught her and said, "May I help you?”. She smiled and thanked him with a quick kiss. ,, Hey Lovebirds, could you please help me with this rubble?”, said a voice behind Horatio and he turned around. Ryan Wolfe the love of his life was standing behind him surrounded by rubble. Horatio blushed when he saw Ryan bend down and continue clearing the wreckage to dig for evidence. But as soon as he noticed it he was emotionless again. Eric and Calleigh went over to help their friend. They found fingerprints on a shape of glass. They also found some fasers from a garment. ,,Hey H! I am taking the proofs to the Labor,” Ryan said to Horatio, went to the Hummer with Eric, and drove to the CSI Labor. 

1 hour later:

Horatio was in his office and thought about the crime scene but they went to Ryan. He loved him since he started in Crime-Lab. Horatio wished that Ryan would have this feelings too but he knows that would never happen. He started to blush. He jumped when Ryan Wolfe entered the room. ,,Mr Wolfe, what can I do for you?, Horatio asked calm and quit. ,,I checked the fingerprints and landed a hit. I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me. The house number is Ocean drive 13. The name of the owner is a Mr Henry Berner. He has been convicted for raping a woman,” Ryan told him and his boss and he went to the car and drove to the address. They knocked at the yellow door and a few seconds later a white man with blond hair opened it. While the door was opened, a single shot was hearing bevor Horatio went to the ground. Then everything was going fast. More shots were heard and Ryan jumped out of the way as he fired back, calling for reinforcements. ,,Mayday here is Ryan Wolfe from Miami Dade Police department. We need medical assistant. One Officer is down. You hear we need medical assistant for Lieutenant Horatio Caine, he was shot down,” Wolfe yelled over the noise. In the corner of his eye he could see a figure with blond hair who was dragging H away. ,, H,” Ryan cried over the gunshots and he could hear him yelling for him to save him, but all what Ryan could do was shooting back. Police officers were surrounding the crime scene. Eric, Calleigh, Walter, Frank, Natalia and Alexx arrived and Eric run to Ryan. ,, What happened here Wolfe?”, Eric asked his co-worker angry. ,,I don’t know. All happened so fast. First Horatio was gunned down and then there were more shots coming out of the house. Then the man dragged H away. I…I c…couldn’t do anything to save him Eric. He yelled for me as he was dragged away,” Ryan explained to him with an absent look. Eric laid a hand on his friend shoulder and said:,, We will find him Ryan. We always do.” With that, everyone went to work, to search for some clues that helped them to find their boss. They took everything there could find. It wasn’t much but they were happy to find something. At the Crime Lab Ryan and Eric were taking the fingerprints from a piece of broken glass and from Hs CSI brand. The kidnaper had took their boss by his short and also by the brand. A few seconds later Ryan Let his pen fallen to the table and starres to the video in front of him.,, Ryan what is wrong? Do you found something? “, Eric ask his Friend but he didnt become an answer. So he went around the table and looked at the computer and froze.,, Oh my god”, he whispered and put his phone out of the pocket and said:,, Frank could you get the others to the lab. “,, Sure”, came the answer and three minutes later the whole team was there.,, Eric what is wrong with you and where is Wolfe?”, Natalia ask.,, He has found something. This”, he showed them the video they found and everybody frowned. ,,Oh my good”, said Calleigh and she looked away. She went out of the room and Alex followed her to look if she was okay. Natalia throw herself in Walters arms. She cried. Then Walter asked:,, Why is that affecting Ryan so much?”. Bevore Eric showed him the beginning Natalia went outside because she no longer could watched it.,, Because of this”.

At the same time with Horatio:

He knows that there was a camera. They hurt him since they put him in this room. However, was the most hurt was that Ryan now knows that Horatio loved him. Now everybody will knows that he is not in to woman. Eric will hate him for that, because he betrayed Marisol. Memmo Fiero came in again and said with a smile on his face:,, Lets have some fun Horatio.” Then the water boarding started again until H could not hold on any longer and past out. His thoughts were black. There was no light and he crosshatched. Suddenly water was throwing in his face and he startled and woke up. ,,Don’t sleep H. Otherwise you will miss all the fun,” Fierro said and the next tool, the burner, were there again. H screamed and screamed but didn’t cry one time. He has to be strong for his team, they shouldn’t see their boss cry. When Memmo was finished he past out again.

Crime Lab:

,,Guys I think I know where Horatio is!,” Dave screamed as he stormed in the room. Everybody looked at him and he began to explain:,, I watched the video again and again. There wasn’t much that leads us a track to him but I found something that is important. The glass you found is from a Warehouse out in the everglades. The glass is only to find there. It is special and Fierro has bought it for the Warehouse.”,, Good work Dave. Calleigh, Walter, and Natalia you come with me. I will inform Ryan,” Eric said happy and went to the lockers were he found his teammate with his head hanging. ,,Hey Ryan. We found Horatio.” Ryan’s head snapped up and with his crying eyes he starred at Eric before they both run out of the building to the car and drive to the Everglades. When they arrived, Ryan breathed in and out. ,,I don’t think I can do that Eric,” he said and looked up to his friend. ,,You can do that. You love him and he needs you right now,” Eric said and laid a hand on his shoulders to comfort him. Ryan nodded and got out of the car. He set up his gun and followed his team colleges. When their entered the building staff from Memmo Fierro shot at them. They shot back and Natalia said:,, Eric, Ryan go and find Horatio we will stop them to go after you two.” Calleigh nodded and Eric gave her a kiss, mumbled something in her ear and took Ryan with him. Horatio was not on the first floor. As they walked down the hall they saw one of Memmo's people go down a flight of stairs and followed him. This led them to a room further back where they saw their boss sitting on a chair around the corner. Ryan wanted to run to him and told him that he was fine and save now but… His thoughts were broken up when a well-known voice said to them: "Well, what we have here. If it is not officer Delko and Officer Wolfe.” Guards around them, then there were back by them, and were drag into the room.

With Horatio:

Did he heard Fierro right? Did he said Officer Delko and Officer Wolfe? Or did he just dreamed it. His thoughts were interrupt as two him well known man were drag in. He starred at them for a second before Memmo Fierro came across and punched Ryan in the stomach. That sent the man to his knees. ,,Ryan,” Eric said and watched as his friend was to stand up but Fierro had other plans and beat Ryan to the ground. Eric was hold back from Fierros man and Horatio only could watch, as the love of his life was beat up. That was too much for him and he screamed:,,STOP!.” Memmo looked up and smiled as he let Ryan alone. ,,What could you do?,” he asked and Horatio let his head sink. ,,You after me let them free.” His kidnapper began to laugh and said contemptuously:,, But it is so much fun to hurt someone that means so much to you. But okay if you want, then I will kill you with pleasure.” He took his gun out and pointed and Horatio. Eric and Ryan solidified. Then the old Horatio showed up, with the same look on him, he always had when he took a murderer. Horatio's determined look that everyone knew and appreciated about him. At the same time, love and sadness appeared in his ocean blue eyes as he stared into the barrel of the gun. Love for the team and love for Ryan. At the same time there was grief that he would never see Ryan again, could never feel his warmth again and that he hadn't been able to tell Ryan how much he loved him and how much he meant to him. Then he gathered all his courage and looked Ryan in the eye as he said with his smile and loving look: "I love you." Then a shot rang out and Horatio slumped in his chair. ,,NOOOOOOO,” Ryan screamed while he cried. Eric stand there in shock. Then he shot at Memmo Fierro and the man slumped. Ryan stormed to his boss and cut him from the chair. He held Horatio in his arms and said with tears in his eyes: "I love you too Horatio. Please do not leave me. "His hands trembled and Horatio looked at him as he gasped." Can you say that again? I think I heard you say you love me too? "Asked Horatio and Ryan smiled as he said:" You heard right. I love you Horatio Caine with all my heart. ",, I also love you Ryan Wolfe and I will fight especially for you because I love you more than anything." Then Ryan leaned down and kissed him. Eric smiled as the others came in. But as soon as they saw what was going on, they leave them a little privacy. Eric called for an ambulance and their brought Horatio in the next hospital where he was operated on and later recovered, with the help from Ryan and the team. Horatio and Ryan where happy.

The End


End file.
